1980
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Siete historias, siete vidas completamente diferentes pero con algo en común: Todos se verán afectadas por la decisión que han tomado los licántropos. Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Harry Potter, el mundo mágico y los personajes que aquí se presentan me pertenecen en un universo paralelo que, por desgracia no es este universo donde le pertenecen a la señora Rowling, así que ni modo, no me puedo hacer millonaria._

* * *

><p><em><strong>0102/1980**_

A la señora Davies no le gustan las personas que visten dif/erente, con harapos, o bien, esos que siguen "modas raras" porque según ella dan mal aspecto a la ciudad. Por lo general no lo dice en voz alta, pero aprieta la mano del pequeño Roger y lo acerca hacia ella mientras frunce la nariz.

Por esa razón Roger se sorprendió al no sentir el jalón de su madre cuando pasaron cerca a un lugar lleno de personas, como las que su madre tanto suele criticar. Uno de esos hombres era alto y se le veía mayor. Llevaba unos lentes de media luna y un traje más bien estrafalario, de color azul noche satinado, y con un sombrero picudo a juego. Parecía conversar con otro mucho más joven, de ropa raída, vieja, y con la cara marcada de cicatrices.

El hombre mayor se giró y le sonrió a Roger desde dentro de aquel lugar. Luego, el niño pudo verlo desaparecer, así sin más.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto su madre, al notar que el pequeño se había quedado mirando fijamente a un punto en el vacío.

—Un homble lalo desapadeció, ahí —Señaló con su pequeño dedo.

—Creo que alguien ha visto demasiada televisión —contestó ella con dulzura—. Las personas no pueden desaparecer, Roger.

**…**

Es una regla general que los mejores regalos tienen que ver con Quidditch, eso es algo que Cedric tiene clarísimo, por lo que su nueva escoba solo podía estar en el primer puesto en el top diez de sus juguetes favoritos. No se despegaba de ella nunca, salvo ese día cuando papá llegó del trabajo con una cara de cansancio, que le hacía lucir más viejo de lo que realmente era.

Cedric no sabía exactamente cuántos años tenía su padre ¿Ciento ocho? ¿Cuarenta y dos? ¿Mil? Pero si sabía que cosas malas habían sucedido.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Amos? —preguntó su madre con urgencia.

—Los licántropos —jadeó—. Se han revelado abiertamente. Ahora están con… con —le tembló la voz—. Con _él_ —susurró muy bajito, pero no lo suficiente como para que Cedric no lo escuchara.

Su madre soltó un gritito mientras llevaba sus manos a la boca. Cedric, por su parte, se había bajado de la escoba para acercarse a los adultos.

—Mami —tiró de la túnica de su madre con insistencia, para que le prestara atención—. ¿Quién es _él_?

**…**

Está un poco asustado. En realidad, está muy asustado. Su padre le mira con reproche, esa mirada que destila desprecio y el niño no entiende muy bien el porqué. No entiende lo que ha hecho mal. Su padre se acerca, varita en mano, y entonces Marcus lo comprende perfectamente: Cinco años y no ha tenido su primer brote de magia.

Toma la varita con temor, pues no está seguro de lo que quiere su padre de él, y mucho menos se siente capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas, pues el señor Flint es un hombre exigente.

—Agítala, quiero ver magia —le apremia, de pié, erguido cuan alto es.

El niño la agita. No pasa absolutamente nada. La mirada de su padre lo hace sentir aún más pequeño de lo que ya se siente.

—De nuevo, Marcus. No pienso permitir que la sangre de mi sangre resulte ser _squib._

La agita frenéticamente, con furia, pero no sucede nada. La agita con tal desesperación _"Estúpida varita, no me va a hacer quedar mal",_ que sale disparada de su mano. La mirada del señor Flint augura un castigo. Marcus sabe que lo merece por no haber podido hacer magia, pero eso no le supone consuelo alguno.

Antes de que la sentencia sea dictada, su padre se agarra con fuerza el antebrazo izquierdo y murmura algo, de lo que solo pudo entender la palabra _"perros"._ Marcus suspira con alivio, pues bien sabe que cada vez que a su padre le duele ese brazo tiene que irse.

Tal como ha predicho su padre se va, y aunque en otra ocasión preferiría tenerlo cerca, ahora sabe que al menos no tendrá que encerrarse en su habitación, o peor, irse a dormir sin cena.

**…**

Es de lo más curioso salir a Ottery St. Catchpole, no porque sea un pueblo lleno de _muggles_, o bueno, tal vez sí; pero lo que es más extraño de todo es que las personas parecen tranquilas y hasta lucen felices, todo lo contrario a lo que ocurre cuando vas por El Callejón Diagon, u otro sitio mágico. Porque Bill sabe que están en guerra, sabe lo que es una guerra, y por supuesto sabe que es algo de temer, por eso la imagen del pueblo le resulta tan… desconcertante.

— ¿Porqué los _muggles_ no están asustados, papá? —preguntó balanceando el peso de su cuerpo, mientras esperaban por el pedido que su padre había hecho en una tienda de cacharros _muggles_.

—Porque ellos no saben nada de _quien-tú-sabes_.

—Pero él odia a los _muggles_, alguien debería avisarles, decirles que corren peligro.

Arthur suspiró.

—A muchos magos poco les importa lo que les suceda a los _muggles_.

—Pues no me parece —opinó enérgicamente—. No debería de ser así —el señor Weasley abrió la boca, pero no pudo contestar.

Mientras conversaban, el dependiente de la tienda de aparatos eléctricos, de esos que tanto le gustan a su padre, acercó una cosa de madera, aproximadamente del tamaño de Errol, e igualmente fea. Su padre sacó unos papelitos y los dejó sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Para qué es eso? —observaba con curiosidad el aparato _muggle._

—Para mantenernos informados, Bill.

— ¿Es por lo de la guerra? ¿Por lo que dijo el señor Diggory de los hombres lobo?—Insistió para que su padre soltara prenda. No estaba bien que le ocultaran las cosas, pues él como el hermano mayor que era y próximo a ir a Hogwarts, estaba en condición de saber lo que estaba pasando. Ya era hora de que lo dejaran de tratar como a un niñito.

El señor Weasley carraspeó. No le gustaba tocar ese tema frente a su hijo, pero no había más remedio. Después de todo, el _patronus_ del señor Diggory se apareció en la sala frente a todos sin dar tiempo a ocultarlo de los niños.

—Ven, debemos apresurarnos —dijo con calma—. No querrás que mamá tenga otro ataque de pánico.

**…**

— ¡Oliver! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! —gritó su madre con la voz estrangulada.

—Yo… —No pudo disculparse porque mamá empezó a llorar mientras le sacaba todo el aire con un abrazo, que bien pudo quebrarle un par de costillas.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —le riñó, y Oliver se sintió culpable, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho.

—Pero yo solo quería… —quería decirle que solo quería jugar afuera, un rato.

No le habían permitido salir en todo el día, eso de andar encerrado era la muerte para el niño. Lo peor era que no le habían dado una razón válida salvo un escueto _"es muy peligroso"._ Se sentía como castigado, aunque él no había hecho nada para merecer semejante tortura. Por eso decidió que si lo iban a castigar, bien iba a hacer que valiera la pena.

— ¡Prométemelo! —le interrumpió ella, agarrándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

Los tenía rojos.

Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, porque la señora Wood es una mujer fuerte que nunca, nunca, nunca llora. Al ver a su madre en ese estado se sintió bastante culpable, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y asintió antes de ponerse a gimotear.

—Lo siento —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa —dijo ya más tranquila, tomando la mano de Oliver —. No debemos estar por ahí cuando anochezca. Es peligroso. En especial _esta_ noche.

**…**

Siempre hay algo por hacer en la casa de los Tonks. Aburrirse es imposible, ya sea porque papá juega con ella cuando no está en el trabajo, o porque la castigan por romper alguna cosa, no es su culpa ser tan torpe, y detesta organizar ¿por qué necesita guardar su ropa si de todos modos la va a usar nuevamente? Pero dan igual sus quejas, se la pasa el día entre limpiar, estudiar, e intentar espiar a sus padres cuando tienen sus secretísimas reuniones. Eso es algo que la hace morderse de curiosidad, porque Dora sabe que discuten de algo muy importante.

Una de las ventajas de ser una _metamorgofanama _es que resulta muy fácil ocultarse para poder espiar. Pero para su desgracia mamá tiene un poder mágico especial que hace que siempre la encuentre, es como la visión de rayos X de Superman, y ella no es precisamente el paradigma del sigilo. La pobre niña ha intentado por los mil y un medios posibles, escuchar las conversaciones privadas, sin éxito.

Hasta ese día. El día que han olvidado poner un hechizo silenciador a la habitación.

—He escuchado que Albus Dumbledore ha formado un grupo de magos que luchan contra los Mortífagos. Pueden ayudarnos a huir de Evan Rosier—. Dijo el señor Tonks con un tono de urgencia en la voz.

—Debemos ocultarnos, es verdad —contestó ella con su voz tranquila. Sin importar las circunstancias, la señora Tonks no se ponía histérica, nunca—. Por desgracia, mi querido tío ya no es el peor de los problemas, Ted.

Había sido una suerte haber captado algo de lo que decían, aunque no entendiera mucho de lo que estuvieran hablando. Eso sí, descubrió que tenía un tío-abuelo de nombre Evan. ¡Un tío! Estuvo tentada en entrar y preguntar por ese tío a su mamá, casi lo hace, de no ser por el ruido que provenía desde el recibidor y los alertó a todos, sus padres salieron apresurados de la habitación, completamente tensos y con las varitas en alto, ni siquiera la riñeron por andar de fisgona.

**…**

Con seis años los adultos la consideran una tonta, pero de tonta no tiene un pelo. No le dicen lo que sucede, pero sabe que algo no está bien. La señora Farley luce temerosa, siempre haciendo hechizos por aquí y por allá para reforzar la seguridad. el señor Farley, por su parte pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Demasiado para ser algo normal.

Puede que sea una torpe, y que casi haya dejado caer a su primo Theo mientras lo cuidaba y jugaba con él, puede que sea una niña mimada, como dice su hermano; pero no es tonta, no señor, y detesta que le dejen por fuera. Lo detesta casi tanto como detesta las túnicas de gala.

—Tu primo vendrá a jugar contigo —comenta su madre cuando Gemma insiste en preguntarle las razones por las que debe usar esa horrible prenda.

—Es un bebé, mamá. No le importa si uso una túnica de gala o ropa _muggle_ —gruñe, mientras su madre forcejea con la túnica, esforzándose al máximo para que la cabeza de la niña salga por el agujero correcto.

—Ay, Gemma. Sabes muy bien que tus tíos también vendrán —no la miraba a la cara mientras decía eso—. Tendremos una cena especial —deja la palabra "especial" en el aire y Gemma capta a lo que se refiere.

—El Señor Tenebroso está ganando, ¿Verdad que sí?

Su madre se limita a arreglar el cuello de la túnica de la niña.

—No debes hablar del Señor Tenebroso en frente de tus tíos, en especial tu tío ¿Entiendes?

Ahí va, otra vez ocultándole cosas. ¿Cuál es el problema si ellos son de sangre limpia? ¿Por qué mamá luce tan temerosa si ellos son del bando ganador? Aunque no la culpa, a ella el tío Nott también le da algo de escalofríos.

—Está bien —accede con fastidio, palpándose la horriblemente incómoda túnica en la que la han embutido.

Uno creería que estar en el bando ganador era todo felicidad, pero no. Al parecer con o sin Señor Tenebroso, debía usar ropa incómoda y hacer gala de buenos modales frente a parientes por quienes no sentía mucho aprecio.

* * *

><p><em>APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Es la primera vez que escribo drabbles-no-tan-drabbles, pero no creo que me haya quedado tan mal ^^<em>

_1. El 1 de febrero de 1980 fue un viernes y hubo luna llena. Sí, lo he averiguado, soy así de intensa con algunas cosas._

_2. ¿Por qué hombres lobo?, pues porque como Greyback tenía ese fetiche con los niños se me ocurrió hacerlo el hilo conductor que uniera los drabbles._

_3. Estas son las edades de los niños en ese momento: Tonks 7años, Bill 10 años, Roger 3 años, Cedric 3 años, Marcus 5 años, Wood 5 años, Gemma 6 años._

_4. Son 7 niños, por aquello de que el 7 es número mágico y tal._

_5. Son achuchables, todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso Roger (Dogel) con eso de que no puede pronunciar la "r" XD_


End file.
